At the edge of a Katana
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: Wufei hates women right? He prefers to work alone. Well as a preventer, he now has a new partner that will stir things up a bit, and Wufei doesn't like her one bit. And when they get assigned a mission that seems impossible-what will happen? 05xOC R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing much as I wish I did.  
  
A/N - I actually started writing this a long time ago. I was going to post it before but then my computer died and I lost the file. So now that I have had my friend(DoubleOAgent23) send me the email with it in it that i had sent to her, i have decided to post it. I hope you like it. And if you have read my Yu Yu Hakusho stories, you can see I like the name Faith. Faith in my story 'Fate of Faith the living dead' is not the same person as this one. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stupid Onna!" Wufei screamed at the red head. He stomps his foot and sighs. Throwing his hands in the air he then storms out of the room, leaving the red head and Lady Une standing bewildered in Lady Une's preventers office. Lady Une shook her head and sat down rubbing her temples with her fingers. The red head slumped to the floor of the room and put her head on her knees. After a few moments of wasted time, Lady Une looks down at the red head and says, "Faith, it isn't you fault, that man is just as stubborn as a Jack Ass." Faith looked up at her, her silver eyes flashing, "I don't get it, all I said was *I am you're partner on this mission.* and he goes berserk! It's crazy, to think I can work with the likes of HIM!" She made a face and Lady Une laughed.   
  
"I know, I have had to work with him in the past, but for all the uptightness, he has a lot of usefulness, the best preventer I have ever seen." Lady Une replied. Faith got up and started to pace the length of the small office, she cocked her head to look at Lady Une and simply said, "If he had seen me in action he would think differently." Lady Une laughed at that remark and told her back, "I have to agree with you on that, not even the woman hater can hate you, you are too good! Oh and, we will talk more tomorrow, go eat and rest, it is getting late." Faith laughed and replied while exiting the room, "Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Faith and Lady Une both laughed and Faith walked through the doorway.   
  
Faith walked into the Sleepy sheep restaurant and got seated at the big table. It was a unique place to eat, for, instead of eating at separate tables, everyone ate together at one big, long, table. It was still a little early, so not very many were here, but in about 10 minutes, the place would be packed. Faith ordered a burger and a salad, not exactly what you would call a well balanced meal, but it suited her all the same. A man came in and sat on her left, she looked over had what he had ordered, ribs and a soda. She looked straight again, wondering what her new partner – Wufei Chang – had against her. Sure I am 20, a little young for a preventer, but Lady Une said he was the same age as me, so it can't be that! It has to be the woman thing, how unjust she thought bitterly.   
  
"Right this way sir." Faith looked over her shoulder. The waitress was escorting someone this way, Faith turned her head to try to see who it was but she couldn't. The waitress walked next to her, on her right, "Here you go sir. May I get you anything right now?" Faith her a distant but familiar voice, "Burger and a salad." It said to the waitress. The waitress wrote it down and walked away. Meanwhile, Faith was staring open-eyed, wide mouthed and the guy; it was her new partner Wufei! She thought! She saw him glance at her then look away and then he spun his head towards her, him recognizing her as she did him.   
  
"You…ah..hi." Faith managed to say before taking a quick bite of her burger. Wufei's mouth dropped and he looked away. The waitress brought his dinner so they now both had an excuse not to talk. Faith starred straight ahead, but kept glancing at her new partner in the preventers organization. She wondered if he was as good as Lady Une had said he was supposed to be; but if rumors were true, he was a former Gundam Pilot, and he was really good! She finished her meal, and asked for her check. She gets it and pays for it, and when she is about to get up to go Wufei puts his hand on her arm and pulls her back down into her seat. She looks into his black eyes for just a moment, then he pulls away.  
  
"You better be good or I am leaving you on this project, but Lady Une called me up before I came here and told me your credits and achievements, you a sound alright to me, but lets hope she Isn't just bluffing." He told her. She decided that if anyone would leave the project, it would be her first.   
  
"I am sure that you will have no qualms after you see me in action," she reassured him and with that she walked out.   
  
***  
  
Wufei stood in the corner of the room, the shadows covering most of his body. Faith sat on the floor with her hands running through her red hair. It was early in the morning, not a good time to be moving about. Lady Une walked through the door, back first. When she turned around she saw the two and chuckled slightly.   
  
"I see both of you are early. Guess earlier is better," she said when Faith and Wufei looked at her. Lady Une dropped her briefcase on her desk, got out a few papers and then sat down on her chair.   
  
"Ok, let's get down to business. The mission I am sending you two on is nothing short of hard and dangerous. Around colony N4V17899, pieces of iron and ammunition scraps have been found. We fear there will be a rebellion of some sort. What we need you two to do is to get onto the colony and find out what is happening. Do NOT wear your preventers uniforms, go undercover, change your name maybe. But do not say you are preventers- to anyone. People might just dress up as a preventer to get you to admit it to your "colleagues" Don't listen to them." Lady Une told them. Faith nodded slightly and glanced at Wufei, just in time to see him scowl. "Lady Une, you say we should use different names, but what should they be?" Faith asked her. Lady Une smiled slightly at the question and replied, "Doesn't really matter, just don't use the name faith or wufei." Faith nodded and turned to Wufei, he didn't look happy- though he never did. "So, do you want to get together at lunch and discuss this?" Wufei frowned but nodded his head before walking out of the room. Faith turned to Lady Une and couldn't help but say," Maybe his name should Jack, for Jack ass." Lady Une covered her mouth and laughed as Faith got up and walked out of the office. 


	2. Chapter2

Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope that you guys enjoy the resr of my story! Be sure to tell your friends!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Faith sat at the table at the Sleepy sheep restaurant waiting for Wufei to arrive. After a few moments, he does and sits down next to her. They order their food, and while they wait, they begin discussing the mission in hushed tones.   
  
"Ok, so, first thing…my name will be Taeia, Tay for short." Faith whispers to him.   
  
He nodded and says back, "I guess I will be Atfer." Faith smiles at Wufei's choice for a name.Just then the waittress comes and takes their orders and then leaves again. Wufei looks at Faith, a little puzzled by her smile but carries on with the next bit of business.   
  
"So, we will take a flight there in one of the transportation shuttles, so it doesn't look suspicious if we take one of the preventers shuttles." He says to her. Just then the waitress appears, she was young and had blonde hair(oh boy!)   
  
"Aww, why look at that!" she says with pure delight as she sets there food down in front of them. "Two loves birds whispering about love to each other. How sweet!" she exclaims with false accusations. Wufei turns to look at her, and if eyes could kill, she would have been dead 10 times over. The waitress laughs and walks away leaving a bewildered Faith and an angry Wufei, who was mumbling curses under his breath. He turns back to face the table and begins eating, Faith, likewise.   
  
"So...when are we going to leave?" Faith asked after she finished chewing. Wufei was still chewing a bite of his food and swallowed after a few moments. He turned to Faith and slightly raises his right eyebrow.   
  
"I don't know, when do you think we should leave?" He asked her, the first time he really had asked her for an opinion.(Yippeee!!!) Faith put a finger to her lip as if deep in thought and closed her eyes. She sat like that for a few seconds when Wufei grunted. She opened her eyes and grinned at him, she had done it to annoy him.  
  
"I think we should leave tomorrow if at all possible. The sooner that it is done, the better," Faith said and turned back to face her plate. She picked up her burger and bit into it, not waiting for Wufei to reply. Wufei rolled his eyes, though she did not see it.   
  
"Fine," he said and started eating again. They finished their meal in silence, neither one knew what to say to the other. When they finished, the waittress came over with two receits in her hand. After handing them each a receit, she smiles a big toothy grin exposing the braces glued to her teeth. "So, are you two here on a honeymoon?" she asked them, still oblivious to the fact that they were not a couple. Wufei's eyebrows furrowed and he snorted.  
  
"For your information, we are not dating, married, or even considereing being a couple! We are just business partners," he practicaly yelled at her. Faith covered her ears in annoyance and the waittress laughed.   
  
"Honey, that is what the ALL say," she said and left the steaming Wufei and an annoyed Faith by themselves again. Wufei got up and walked to the cashier and payed his money, Faith likewise. The two of them walked outside and Faith stopped just outside the door, and she grabbed Wufei's arm so that he would stop too. He quickly spun around, and Faith pulled her hand away as if he was poisioness. With a sigh Faith spoke, " We will meet at Lady Une's office tomorrow morning at 10:00.'' Wufei nodded his head and strode away as if HE has been poisoned by her touch and company. Faith glared at his back, mad at the way he acted around her and other women. She got her keys out of her pocket and walked over to her little blue car that was fairly new but had lost the 'new car scent'. She unlocked the car and got in behind the drivers wheel. She started the car and drove off to her lone apartment. She parked her car in the parking lot and walked up the small flight of staits to the second floor. After walking to her door, she unlocked it and slammed the door shut after she had walked in. Faith changed into her flower pajama pants and a over-sized black t-shirt before flopping down on her bed for a minute. When the minute was over, Faith started packing her bag with a few days clothing...they would have washer. After that Faith turned on the Tv and fell asleep watching the news...which she new was half-wrong anyway.   
  
***  
  
Faith knocked on the door of Lady Une's office at the preventers building that she had arrived at a few minutes earlier. When she heard a 'come in', Faith turned the knob and walked inside. Wufei was already there, seated on a chair, his bag next to him. Lady Une was leaning against a window. Faith dropped her own bag on the floor of the room and sat down in a chair next to Wufei.   
  
"So you guys are ready to do this?" Lady Une asked them. Faith nodded her head and Wufei nodded his after she did. Lady Une waved her hand in the direction of the of the door and grinned.  
  
"Then get going Tay and Atfer!" she said and ushered them out the door. 


	3. Chapter3

For everyone who reviewed, thanks! Muchly appreciated!!!  
  
A/N - enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Faith, who was now going by Tay, sat with her head resting in her sweaty palm. Wufei, who was going by the weird name of Atfer, was asleep next to her on the transportation shuttle as they prepared to look for clues on N4V17899. It was a new colony built only two years ago as the war against the Barton Foundation was coming to a conclusion.   
  
Faith glanced over at her partner, Wufei Chang.   
  
'Wufei Chang, preventer, former Gundam pilot of the Shenlong gundam.' she thought to herself as she stared at his nose. She chuckled and looked out the window, only to be greeted by the clouds that floated like cotton candy in the air. They were just getting out of Earth's atmosphere and she was getting ready for the shakes that the shuttle made during that time of flight.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp on her hands, causing the poor red-head to jump in fright. She looked at who the hand belonged to, and she couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Her partner, the 'women hater,' must have held onto something in his dream, which caused him to do the same now. Then the shaking began, though it only lasted a few minutes before it was normal again and they flew through the abode called space to there destination.  
  
"Wow...I am tired," Faith said as she felt her eyelids closing. She hadn't slept all that well the night before thanks to the anxiety from the new mission. 'Maybe I could just...' the thought began but never finsihed. She leaned over, resting her head on Wufei's shoulder and fell asleep. If the waitress of the sleepy sheep had seen them now...she would be in for a real 'squeal'.  
  
***  
  
Wufei jerked his head up and felt his hand clamped onto something, also feeling a slight heaviness on his shoulder. He looked over and immediatly scowled at who was resting on his shoulder. He then looked to his hand and frowned deeper than his scowl...he was holding her wrist.   
  
He wrenched his hand away as if just touching her was poisoness.  
  
'Though...it hadn't...been all that bad.....wait! What did I just thinK!?' Wufei thought with dismay. He heard a sleepy yawn and a stretch and felt the small weight lift of his shoulder. He turned back to Faith and glared.   
  
Fatih looked at him and then realised what she had done. Blushing, she swung her head to look out the window, not wanting to face her partner. 'D-did I just fall asleep on his shoulder!?' she thought to herself. 'N-no.... just don't...do it anymore,' she thought once more, feeling her cheeks getting warmer with every thought.   
  
*Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in a few moments, so please buckle up.* The man on the loudspeaker blared across the shuttle.  
  
Faith reached over and took her seat belt and buckled it. SHe looked to Wufei and saw that he had done the same.   
  
"Where will we go when we get there?" she asked him.  
  
"I already called ahead for a room in a hotel. I have directions. It is a double room, you stay in one, I in the other," he replied to her and didn't say anything more.  
  
The two preventers braced themselves for a landing, though it came as a soft one. They reached under their seats and got their bags, then made there way off of the shuttle and onto N4V17899.   
  
Wufei took out the directions and led them to the hotel room in which they would be staying. When they reacehd the hotel, Wufei and Faith were checking in.  
  
"Sir, Atfer and Tay are here to check in," he told the man at the desk.  
  
"Tay and Atfer? Oh, I meant to call you earlier, we don't have any double rooms available!!! You can have a one room for half price. Sorry for the inconvinience. Though I would think that a honeymoon couple would WANT to be together!" the man exclaimed.   
  
"WHAT!?" Wufie shouted as Faith looked on in bewildermeant.   
  
"Again, I am SO sorry sir!" The man apoligized and handed Wufei a key.   
  
"It is better than nothing though sir," the man added.  
  
Wufei grumbled and unlocked the door to the room. To his even further dismay, there was only one bed in the room. Faith looked at Wufei and blushed, glad that the darkness of the room hid the pink on her cheeks.  
  
'What has happened!?' she thought as she set her stuff down inside the doorway. 


End file.
